This invention relates to a strip merchandiser of the general type disclosed, for example, in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,502 and 4,546,943.
Each of the above patents discloses a merchandise display element in the form of an elongate plastic strip (i.e., a strip merchandiser) which is suspended from the front edge of a merchandise display shelf or the like to itself suspend apertured products, such as blister packs, for display. The strips have a series of superimposed cutouts or the like which form integral upwardly facing individual support hooks for the products, and at their upper end, the strips have a mounting portion of one form or another for attaching same to a shelf. Thus, for example, certain of the mounting portions are specifically adapted for attachment in a concave price channel of the type often found on the forward edge of display shelves, while other mounting portions are specifically adapted for attachment to a shelf by insertion of an attachment element of the mounting portion into an aperture adjacent the forward edge of the shelf. Generally, however, the mounting portions are restricted to their particular mode of use. Thus, a mounting portion designed to attach in a price channel cannot be used to attach in a shelf aperture and vice versa. Accordingly, a storekeeper needs to keep both forms of strip merchandiser on hand if the alternative forms of attachment are needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a strip merchandiser of the general type disclosed in the aforesaid patents, but which has a more universal mounting portion enabling the merchandiser to be attached selectively and interchangeably, for example, in a price channel or to a shelf aperture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a strip merchandiser having a mounting portion capable of attachment to a shelf aperture in a more stable manner than previously known attachments.